El mejor de todos
by IJBN
Summary: ¿Cómo logró derrotar número 274 a la Banda del Gorila? ¿Cómo se convirtió en el mejor? Según yo, así fue. Intento de fic de acción. ¡Feliz aniversario a Operación F.O.R.O.! (Imagen de GohoshiSuruNyan en Deviantart, también te agradezco mucho la inspiración x3)


Aquí con un (intento) de fic acción para todos ustedes xD Éste fic fue hecho originalmente para el maravilloso fic en conjunto de Operación F.O.R.O. que recomiendo muchísimo. Pasaron algunas cosas y no pude entrar, así que pareció buena idea subirlo de todas formas. ¡Feliz aniversario chicos! (Aunque sea algo tarde xP) El foro de verdad me ayudó muchísimo y está hermoso. Nunca cambien x3

Siempre quise ver este capítulo en la serie y, al menos para mí, hubiera sido algo así. Espero que les guste. Ah, y sí, me adueñé de la idea de Masu de 100/The Steve. Oye, hagámoslo realidad x3 Sip, si estás leyendo esto Warburton, los personajes son tuyos, pero la historia es mía, así que si quieres usarla, págame (? Es broma, es broma. Ya, listo, ojalá esto no haya salido tan mal, gracias por leer! Xd

* * *

Alguna vez escuché que la ira es _'un sentimiento de malestar o dolor que ocurre en respuesta a algo que no funciona cómo uno quisiera_ '

Eso era exactamente lo que sentía entonces. Ira. Contra todos los que se aprovechaban de los niños. Con todos lo que herían a mis compañeros. De todos los que abusaban de su poder. Contra adolescentes y adultos. Hacia todos, si, pero contra un grupo en especial; La banda del gorila.

Eran un grupo aislado, independiente de los Ninjadolescentes, únicamente _'lo mejor de lo mejor'_ , según solían hacer saber a través de sus maldades a todos los niños. Al menos eran creativos. Una vez, luego de atacar con caramelos de anís explosivos la base KND operativa en China, darles una tunda a los agentes y llevarse todas las sodas, decoraron con luces navideñas el enorme bonsái y dejaron a los niños colgando del costado. Tardaron días en quitarlas todas. Estuvieron castigados semanas por jugar en un lugar tan peligroso, alguien tuvo la gran idea de llamar a la policía, sus identidades secretas podían verse comprometidas, y casi acaban en el hospital por tanto picante del anís.

Sus ataques tampoco parecían planeados con alguna estrategia, una broma pesada, quizá una venganza. Pero si estaban, había problemas. A diferencia de otros grupos, ellos no sabían cuando era suficiente. Nunca era suficiente. Por eso los niños los odiaban y temían tanto; Tan solo pensar que podrían llegar en cualquier segundo y llenar de goma su cabello, provocarle un raspón de tercer grado o pintarle el rostro con marcador permanente, simplemente les daba terror.

Tenía que hacer algo, yo lo sabía. Claro que lo sabía. No podía soportar que siguiesen lastimando a mis amigos así. Ya no más. ¿Si yo era capaz de cambiar las cosas, entonces qué me detenía...?

—Es demasiado peligroso.

Deberían preguntar _quién_ me detenía.

—¡Dijiste que estaba listo!

—Terminaste tu entrenamiento, sí. —Número 100 rondaba por la habitación, serio como siempre —Pero esos chicos son una amenaza. Ya bastantes agentes terminaron seriamente heridos solo por acercárseles y no dejaré que tú...

—Pero entrené muy duro —Dije, y era verdad —Sé que puedo darles una paliza, sabes que se lo merecen.

—Nunca se está suficientemente listo.—Argumentó mi Líder, mi amigo. No iba a dejar que se enfrente a esos maníacos, de seguro, pero no podía hacer algo tan arriesgado sin al menos preguntarle.

—¡Solo porque tú no pudiste no significa que yo no!

Era verdad. El mismo número 100 se había enfrentado a la banda y había perdido. Estaba en desventaja, claro. Tuvo que pelear mano a mano contra El Gorila. Su hermano.

Se dio la vuelta y me vio fijamente. Yo estaba decidido. No descansaría hasta ver a esos adolescentes en algún reformatorio. Claro que también tenía la cara sucia de tierra y las rodillas raspadas. Sólo era un niño. Sólo éramos niños.

—Perdón, no quise... Vamos Steve, sabes que puedo hacerlo.

—No irás. Fin de la discusión.

Pero claro, ese no sería el fin. No podía ser el fin. Algo que siempre tuve, y agradezco, es la habilidad de ser sumamente terco si había algo que de verdad valía la pena conseguir. Y ese día no fue la excepción.

* * *

Hacía mucho calor y la humedad me pegaba la ropa a la piel. Luego de día y medio de pelar contra mosquitos, monos, y muchas trampas de enredaderas, al fin había llegado a esas ruinas, a el cuartel subterráneo, y no era para menos; Estaba en medio de la selva del Amazonas, justo encima de la sede de los adolescentes más temidos por toda la KND. Llegar al lugar no era nada comparado a mantenerse allí... con vida.

El lugar era un enorme laberinto.

Grandes colonias de hormigas que hacen sentir a uno pequeño, y muchos animales salvajes que parecían sacados de películas de Spielberg, como insectos gigantes y grandes hordas de alguna especie de mono. Además, claro, de cuantas trampas láser, catapultas, alarmas y cámaras te puedas imaginar. En la noche podía camuflarme bastante bien, pero de día debía andar, y ese era un problema. Si descansabas en una roca, terminabas picado de abejas. Si sacabas un dulce para comer, terminabas corriendo un kilómetro para que no te comieran.

Cualquiera diría que todo eso era excesivo solo para proteger el hogar de tres personas. Pero no era un grupo de tres personas comunes, ni ese un hogar común. Debería presentártelos para que te hagas una idea de lo que esperaba.

Primero está el cerebro, Ceres. Nunca supimos su verdadero nombre, sólo lo que parece un usuario bien pensado, y que no es el más atlético del grupo. Se dice que antes de ser parte de la banda era un nerd con problemas de ira. Me pregunto si su vida será mejor ahora. Luego, Vicky Venom. Todos los insectos en esa selva y que la banda usó contra los niños, desde las mariposas que muerden y las polillas que escupen goma, eran obra suya. Creo que su madre era bióloga molecular y se las había ingeniado para robar algunas sustancias de laboratorio. Ya se imaginarán como terminó eso. Y, claro, el líder. El que había vencido al gran número 100. El innombrable. La pesadilla de todos los novatos y los de alto rango también. El que me había atrapado entrando a su cuartel general.

—Miren a quien tenemos aquí. —Nunca lo había visto de cerca, pero sabía que era él —El niño prodigio favorito de los mocosos del barrio.

—¡Somos los chicos del barrio! —Colgaba del techo por los pies. Nunca fui exactamente bueno en sigilo —Y tú, ¡Tú nunca podrás vencernos!

—¿Qué hacemos con él?

—Si, tengo una nueva trampa telaraña que se vería hermosa en ti. —Vicky Venom. Aún hoy me da escalofríos.

—No, no, no —Dijo el líder, abriéndose paso entre los demás, y acercando su cara de mono a mí —Hoy no. Tengo grandes planes para ti, niño.

* * *

—Llamando a todos los mocos-ujum, a todos los Chicos del Barrio.

Todas las pantallas, en todo el mundo y en la base lunar, se encendieron. Nadie supo cómo lograron eso, pero hay rumores de que tenían un infiltrado en la agencia. Siempre imagino cuantas sodas y helados se habrán derramado ese día por el susto.

—Para los que no me conocen, aunque sinceramente lo dudo, yo soy El Gorila.

No sé si fue su tono de voz, el cómo lo dijo o simplemente esas palabras, pero todo se detuvo. Sentí un escalofrío. Todos lo sentimos. Por un par de segundos sé que todos, todos los agentes en esas pantallas alrededor se quedaron quietos. Inmóviles.

—Ahora que tengo su atención, quisiera hacer una demostración de lo que pasa cuando un niño se mete en asuntos de mayores.

Y ahí el horror. Estaba atado a una silla de aluminio, al mejor estilo de Houdini, rodeado de pantallas y de los matones del Gran Mono. Toda la agencia podía verme. De pronto, terminé bajo de una gran pila de calcetines olorosos de gimnasia. ¡No podía respirar! Luego el Gorila me sacó con una de sus grandes manos peludas, con silla y todo, y me dejó sobre una equis roja en el suelo. Algo malo pasaría. Todos lo sentimos. Entonces, de todas partes, mucho, muchísimo pastel de crema de mantequilla. Desde entonces la crema nunca volvió a saber igual. Luego, ¡Pam! Una torta de boda en toda mi cara. Ahí me enteré que soy un poco alérgico al merengue. Parte de mi cara y mis brazos parecían globos dolorosos.

—¡Déjalo en paz! Se escuchó desde una pantalla al frente.

—¿O qué, hermanito? —Dijo él, con voz de villano de película que no sabe que está a punto de perder —¿Le contarás a mamá?

Y entonces me acordé de algo súper importante.

Una vez escuché que cuando uno está en peligro algo dentro cambia. Vemos las cosas de otra forma. Pues, apuesto la Yipp número 87 a que es cierto. O tenemos mucho miedo o nos sentimos invencibles. Y nunca fui de los que tienen miedo.

—¡Eh, Gran Mono! —Él se dio vuelta. Tenía una sonrisa horrible bajo las pocas luces. —¡Eres tan feo, que llamarte el Gorila es un cumplido!

—¿Qué dices, saco de basura...?

—E-estás tan gordo por comerte todos los dulces de los niños y ¡sólo sos alto porque tenés aire en la ca-cabeza!

Está bien, debo admitir que ése no era uno de mis mejores planes. Desarmado, y rodeado de un Gorila y dos secuaces, no tenía muchas opciones.

—Ah, si... —Y tronó sus dedos tan fuerte que a todos nos dolió —Ya verá este chico con quién se está metiendo. —Y me levantó del cuello de camiseta, con silla incluida. Tenía una fuerza tremenda.

—¡No, Eugene! —¿El gran Gorila se llama Eugene? Si —Prometiste que podría usar mis insectos esta vez. Luego de las plumas, dijiste.

—Pero el mocoso...

—Siempre haces lo mismo. Prometiste que podría probarlos, recuerdas en España… —El Gorila puso cara de perro regañado. Nunca entendí las relaciones, pero le debo una por eso —Baja al mocoso.

—Bien. —Dijo enfurruñado él, y me dejó caer al suelo. Choqué fuerte, y las sogas se alivianaron un poco. Era mi oportunidad. Je, un golpe de suerte, supongo.

—¿En qué estábamos...? —Dijo el grandote, quedando de espaldas a mí para hablar a la cámara. Parecía un presentador de circo cansado. —Ahora con ustedes la última vez que verán a este niño con cabello en largo tiempo y presentando a las larvas pelótrofas de Vick... ¿Y el enano?

—¡Ayuda! ¡Jefe! —Sí, ése era Ceres. Y el que inmovilizaba sus brazos detrás de su espalda, era yo. No fue difícil pelear contra los matones. No suele serlo. El público estalló.

—¡Agh, silencio! ¡Cállense! —Dijo él, y los niños gritaban más y más. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Una oportunidad. Entonces, terminé de atar al susodicho nerd con las sogas que habían usado en mí, y corrí hacia el líder. Levantó la cabeza, pero no fue suficientemente rápido. Choqué mi cráneo contra su voluptuoso estómago con todas mis fuerzas. No cayó, pero se dobló y no pudo enderezarse. La aracnilover iba a atraparme por detrás, pero pude deslizarme por debajo, entre los restos de crema, y aplicarle una llave. Los brazos me ardían. El cerebro se liberó. Y estaba furioso.

Lanzó un puño derecho, que esquivé por instinto, pero luego golpeó a mi rostro y caí. No me lo esperaba. No parecía de los que luchan.

—Eso, Ken... —Dijo el mono, o al menos eso pude entender.

—¿Te llamas Ken? ¿Y Barbie? —Está bien, lo admito. Nunca supe cerrar mi bocaza.

—Aquí tienes a tu Barbie —Y me desplomó con una patada al pecho, directo a una pequeña montaña de calcetines sucios. Tenía que defenderme.

Intenté armar una honda, o ponerle los calcetines en el rostro a modo de máscara antigases inversa. Lo esquivaba e intentaba patearle el pecho, o pararlo por la espalda. Nada funcionaba. Tenía mucha fuerza, y parecía que no se detendría por nada. Era como... pelear contra Pikachu cuando se enoja y todos sabemos que no puede perder. Pero él no era Pikachu. A él tenía que poder ganarle.

—¡Cúbranse! —Se escuchó una voz grave entre los gritos de apoyo de los niños en las pantallas, e hizo que Ken resbalara entre la crema. Detrás, con una sonrisa maléfica, estaba el Gorila. Tenía una de sus peludas manoplas sobre uno de los grandes interruptores del fondo, los que habían usado para tirarme toda esa parafernalia en primer lugar. Se hizo el silencio, otra vez. Y cientos de ojos esperaban. —Ya terminó todo, niño.

Entonces me puse derecho, tomé aire y grité —¡No! ¡Esto no termina! ¡Ven, pelea! —Y quizás fue la crema en mi cabello, o la hinchazón de mi mejilla, o lo que dije, o que fui el primer chico en enfrentarlos de ese modo, no lo sé. Pero en ese momento él se rió. Y me odió. Y me siguió odiando años después y a cada agente de los Chicos del Barrio. Sabíamos que ambos no podíamos ganar. Y, de no haber sido porque sus amigos seguían allí, estoy seguro de que me habría bañado con miel y plumas. Pero no lo hizo. Gran error.

—¿Ah, sí? Yo te enseñaré a temerme, niño malcriado —Dijo mientras se acercaba tronando sus manotas. Sentí como todos nos estremecimos. Entonces fue cuando volví a ver a las pantallas. Estaban asustados. Los más valientes, los que se enfrentaron a grandes villanos, número 100. Rayos, Steve estaba asustado. Ahí entendí que debía pelear. Por ellos. Para que nadie volviera a pelear esta batalla. Para ser el mejor de todos.

—¡Inténtalo si te atreves, cavernícola!

Entonces, tan enfurecido como sólo Donkey Kong sabría estar, corrió hacia mi e intentó agarrarme con sus manazas, pero yo fui más rápido y pude deslizarme entre la crema de pastel que cubría todo el suelo. Tomé impulso contra una de las paredes y me lancé hacia el adolescente con toda la fuerza que tenía. Resbaló hacia atrás. Contuvimos el aliento. Le metí un puñetazo en el rostro, en medio de su narizgota, y cayó sobre el banco en el que me habían atado antes. Ahora o nunca. Corrí y me caí, y antes de que nadie pudiera mover un músculo, bajé la palanca, y cayeron cascadas de miel sobre ellos, y luego, plumas. Muchas plumas.

—Ahg, niñaco. —Dijo el más grande, O al menos eso pudo decir. La miel no lo dejaba moverse. Estaban atrapados, como moscas en la miel —Me las pagarás ¡Me las pagarás!

Entonces tomé la cámara que una vez el Gorila usó para darnos miedo, y que ahora forma parte del museo de los Chicos del Barrio. Les sonreí, no pude haberlo hecho sin ellos. Se escuchaba, se repetía _, ¡el mejor, el mejor!,_ y ese momento fue cuando todo empezó. Mi historia empezó. Y no encontré mejor forma de terminar este capítulo que con un firme; —¡Chicos del Barrio! _Fin de la transmisión._


End file.
